A Friend for New Year's
by SasuNaruSasuLover
Summary: ooc sasuke and naruto. slight sasunaru, if you dont look at it as Sasuke being a drunken idiot. rated K  for the language, cos theres LOTS. 33 CRACK WARNING


A/N: I didn't even WANT to make a New year's fanfiction, GAWD YOU GUYS ARE SUCH FANGIRLS XDDD lol. I got, estimating, 12 emails asking why I didn't make one, liek, GEEZUZ! MAYBE I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT! ESJFHBJWBEKBVWR. Ok whatever. Lol. So here it is. The biggest piece of crack ever written. Hop off mah junk. B3

He gently sipped the macoti the bar tender gave him. Fake I.D's were the shit, no doubt about it. He turned to the side to see one of the probably 10 flat screen TVs showing a channel where they would customarily "Drop the Ball" fe. A waste of time and effort if you'd ask him. He took a gulp from his drink and scrunched his face as it burned his throat from the inside out.

"Drunk yet?" A familiarly happy voice said with a monotone chuckle.

"Not yet… but I'm trying." The raven said with a small laugh to himself which caused the blonde to softly smile.

"Why are you always so bitter on the holidays?" Naruto got up from his stool, walked over to Sasuke, and playfully slapped him on the back causing the Uchiha to nearly spill his shot glass. "You're such a scrooge." Sasuke whimpered 'Noo!~' repeatedly, licking the alcohol off his hands. After he'd given up on his helpless cause, he flung his head back with a scowl.

"What's there to like about the holidays. Gifts and meals and love and joy… for family and friends, something I have, really none of…" Sasuke picked up his 3rd shot glass. It pained Naruto's frail little heart to see the raven boy in this state, he knew it pained him, for he goes through the same thing, but he DESPERATLY wished the Uchiha would set aside just a couple weeks out of the year to be happy, even if only in a pretense manner. Naruto sat at the stool directly to Sasuke's right.

"So… whaddo you wanna talk about?" Naruto refrained from face palming, realizing how exasperating the Uchiha must have found himself from time to time.

"Ionknow… is it rape if you yell 'SURPRISE!' first?" Sasuke said with a chuckle which Naruto warmly returned.

"How come they don't have pre-druged beer? (A/N: yes, a RayWilliamJohnson reference. Sue me.) like. What if you're out with a hot picece of ass, and this stupid bitch can't look away for two seconds so u can drug her god-damned drink" Naruto laughed banging his fist on the table while Sasuke made a noise that sounded like a laughing and screaming in fear hybrid.

"Your bad." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Like Michael Jackson." Was the blondes simple reply.

"God… I love you man."

"ha… yeah I know."

"…well?"

"'well' what.?"

"Aren't you gonna say "Ai loff yew tew SAUCEgay," Sasuke said in a most irregular manner causeing Naruto to bust out laughing.

"You're Drunk."

"and you don't love me, let's call it a draw." Sasuke stuck his tongue out. Naruto smirked and got only a few centimeters above Sasuke's face and whispered in a hushing tone;

"I love you too, teme." Tongue still out the Uchiha replies

"…You have hot breath you know that? Like DANG. Now I know how the ice age ended." Naruto laughed, yet subconsciously knew he'd look into the matter stated later on in the privacy of his home. The last thing he needed was a seemingly shit faced Uchiha with something he could hold over him.

"Oh, it is, is it?" Naruto Smirked

"Ch-yeah. Like, fo' real. But it's cool. I forgive you and ya breath." Sasuke snickered at his own joke while Naruto just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Awe c'mon, you know I love yew." Sasuke spilled out sloppily.

"che, whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes

"hey, Naruto?" Sasuke voice sounded serious this time, "How… how come you're single?" The question must have caught the kitsune off guard because he was speechless.

"I… I don't know… guess im waiting for the right guy. Heh." Sasuke's eyes flew open.

"G-guy?"

"I ment like person in general, I call them guys. A group of people."

"Noooo non= no no no. no. you ment guy-guy. You like-like a guy-guy, ehahah!" Nauto could only smile at his stupidity.

"ok then…" Sasuke stopped laughing and starred at Naruto's eyes. After so long of fidgeting and ignoring the stare, Naruto turned to Sasuke

"What?"

"Your eyes are like two blue summer skies…" Sasuke said genuinely.

"NANI?" Naruto hopped from his seat, heart racing.

"Bu it's true…" Sasuke said as Naruto calmed himself and sat back down. Cheering filled the tavern as the two 16 looked around, they realized the ball had dropped.

"aren't you supposed to kiss someone on new year's or somthin'?" Sasuke scratched his head.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto on the cheek and hugged him.

"Happy new year, dobe.~" He whispered in his ear

"Teme… your breath is hot."

OWARI.

A/N: HA! What did I tell you. Crck. Its almost 1. I need to get to bed. XDDDD night everyone. 8D


End file.
